miximfandomcom-20200215-history
Valcan
Valcan (Volcan) was the assassin Pandora sent to test Ichimatsu. Background He displays a sadistic personality. He loves to cause pain to others and loves to hear their screams of pain even more. Zodiac Maiden Arc Valcan, the assassin sent by Pandora to test Ichimatsu killed two zodiac maidens. The Taurus zodiac maiden who was in Italy and virgo zodiac maiden who was in China. After starting a killing spree he headed to japan and made his way to kill the three zodiac maidens, Ren, Mao, and Yumi. He came to the school and encounted a angry ichimatsu. They battled at the roof top of the school building and seems to be disappointed knowing that it was ichimatsu who ingured arachne and that pandora sent him to test ichimatsu. For he viewed ichimatsu as a weakling thinking that unless ichimatsu drew out all of his power he was usless. He defeated ichimatsu quickly by using his scale of the star serpent. He taunt him asking how would he overcome his limits. And taughting him even more by saying "I wondered what will happen if I kill those girls?" He then left a defeated ichimatsu on the roof in order to go after his prey. With the help of Hopi is assistant and partner he cut of a area of the town from the rest of the world and it's natural connection with polaris. As noted by Mr.Dandy making it hard to find. A normal human wouldn't notice. He restricted a area and defined it. That same space was then recreated in a different Dimension. A normal human wouldn't notice it existed and to make sure that intruders from the outside wouldn't get in he casted a barrier over it and then went after his prey. He first found Ren the Libra Maiden. As she walked home alone. She quickly ran and he slowly followed after her knowing he could catch her at any time. As ren found the other zodiac maidens Mao and Yumi he crept up to them slowly. As they reached the police station he scared them appearing close to them. As they split up he cornered Yumi. He then torment Yumi as a "experiment" to see if the zodiac maidens while they still had the protection of their constellation could be hurt or killed. As he tormented her just as he was about to give her a power blow with his blades Ichimatsu used hopi as a shield and made him take the attack. Ichimatsu taunted him and provoked him and he attacked. However unlike the last time this time he is quickly defeated. With Ichimatsu using both tongari's and Mr. Dandy's power he was easily and quickly defeated, He refused to admit defeat and kept saying to himself that Ichimatsu only got a lucky hit. He tried to move however his body did not respond. Then Pandora, Arachne and Dodo of Shadow Matter appeared. He died trying to save Hopi from Taimat but failed due to his injuries and Taimats overwhelming power. Before he died he asked Ichimatsu to killed those "damned one" (refering to shadow matter.) Weapons Powers/Abilities Scale of the Star Serpent Valcan's special blades that are extremely sharp and fast when thrown. They are also Poisonous. The blades can be used in various ways. Sigh Of The Star Serpent A unique energy blast Valcan fires from his hand. Category:Characters Category:Kochab